Cholesteric liquid crystals have excellent characteristics such as a capability to semi-permanently retain displayed images (memory characteristic) and a capability to clearly display images in full color at a high contrast and a high resolution, and are attracting much attention as one effective way to realize electronic paper, in particular, color electronic paper. Cholesteric liquid crystals are also called chiral nematic liquid crystals. By adding a relatively large amount of chiral additive (also called chiral material) to a nematic liquid crystal (the amount of chiral additive is several tens of percents of the nematic liquid crystal), molecules of the nematic liquid crystal form a helical cholesteric phase. Cholesteric liquid crystals have such a helical cholesteric phase. Display with a cholesteric liquid crystal is controlled by the alignment states of molecules of the cholesteric liquid crystal.